


Sucking Winter

by fawxplus (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't Read This, M/M, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fawxplus
Summary: Dave and company make hot love.





	Sucking Winter

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a joke for two of my friends. dont read this shit :(

It was a bright, winter day in the middle of October. "Sure is weird for winter to come in October." Rose messaged Dave. "yeah, must be because where we live or somethin" He replied. "hey, i gtg to johns house. were gonna hang out. cya" "Bye." She sent back. Dave put on his beanie and scarf, then his jacket, staying fashionable. "Gotta keep my cool." He mumbled and chuckled, before walking out of the door and hopping on his bike. "Hey, old girl." He rode down to John's house, and let his bike crash into the snow, before walking up to the door. Knock knock knock. The door was opened, but not by his blue-eyed friend, but by his father. "..." Dad Egbert was silent. "Uh.. hey. Is John here?" Dave pondered aloud. Dad shook his head, but opened the door for him to enter. "You.. want me to enter?" "Yes." He nodded, as Dave walked in. Dad grabbed his hands and brought him close, before kissing him. "Wh--MMM!!" Dave yelled. "W-What was that?!" Dad looked at him in the eyes, and whispered. "Do you want to have sex with me, Dave?" Dave was silent-struck. "..W--.." He placed his hand on Dave's crotch, and Dave grunted. "I.. M-.. Y.. Yes.." He whispered. Dad took his shirt off, then rubbed his abs and unzipped his pants. He placed his lips to the tip of Dave's cock, and smooched it- before a crash was heard, and Vegeta came through the wall. "I SHAVED MY SHAFT FOR THIS!" He tackled Dad onto the floor, and dry humped him. "Are you ready, Human?!" Dad blushed, and screamed out a yes. Dave stood up and pulled up his pants, before shimming out the door and running, leaving his bike.  
"I'll be back, old girl!" Meanwhile, Dad and Vegeta were pantless and having anal sex- Vegeta topping. "Mnnh.." Dad moaned. "You're too big!" The police came in and shot dad and Vegeta escaped. Dave was taken to a therapist for 2 years, before mentally healing.


End file.
